Eternal Snow
by SpiritPrincess101
Summary: Mitsuki and Takuto. A whole new story. One saves the other. One forgets, one remembers. What they go through and how they end up: all in this story about their love.


HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! 2011 FIRST BIG PROJECT!

Hey all! Hope you liked "You Made Me Smile" after a year hiatus!

I'll be publishing this along with a series of song-related fics later, so hope all you readers can support me along the way! It's my first big project of 2011 so yoroshiku! Please take care of me *bows.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Snow (the song) nor any of the characters from Full-Moon wo Sagashite. The story's plot and the turn of events and Dr. Toyama are mine, however. :) ^_^ Please tell me what you think after reading. Thanks so much!

_  
Character (re)introduction:

Mitsuki Koyama:  
-Aged 15  
-Knows Takuto from when she was a child  
-Has a grandmother (who we'll refer to as obaa-san if need be)  
-Does not have a throat tumor in this story  
-is Full Moon, a pop idol in Japan

Takuto Kira:  
-Aged 16  
-Knows Mitsuki from childhood as well (_not_ a shinigama)  
-Has no family members (at least not mentioned)  
-….. (This is secret. You have to read the story in order to know. )

Hiroshi Toyama:  
-Actually not that major of a character (yet)  
-Has a relationship to Takuto (You'll know when you read. It's related to Takuto)

Fuzuki Koyama:  
-Mitsuki's grandmother  
-She is perfectly fine with music in this story  
-Loved both Mitsuki's mother and father very much

Masami Oshige:  
-Mitsuki/Full Moon's manager  
-Keiichi Wakaoji's girlfriend/now wife

Keiichi Wakaoji:  
-an acquaintance of Mitsuki's father and Mitsuki herself  
-often considers himself and Masami as Mitsuki's guardians

OK. So for now that's all the characters that I plan to have, but I'm starting to wonder if I should add a few more. Please, if you're reading this, in your review (which I'd very much appreciate) tell me if you want the following characters to show up (no one is evil in this story by the way):

Izumi Rio  
Meroko Yui  
Aoi Koga (Mitsuki's father)  
Madoka Wakamatsu

Hope you enjoy the start to a new story! Thank you; I love you all! 3 Hime-chan.

Prologue:

It was a bright Sunday afternoon, with a couple puffy clouds in the big blue sky. A young girl was strolling through a peaceful park on her way to the hospital.

Humming quietly under her breath, Mitsuki walked leisurely through the park. "Hm…I wonder how Wakaoji-sensei has been doing." She stopped for a moment to take a drink from a water fountain.

Mitsuki gave an unladylike snort, almost choking on her drink of water, and giggled. "And Oshige-san of course. I'm sure they're having fun at Hawaii for their honeymoon."

_Wakaoji fidgeted with his tie. His girlfriend sat across from him, eating happily, completely oblivious to her boyfriend's obvious discomfort. Wakaoji glanced frantically across the restaurant at Mitsuki, who gave him a thumbs-up and a smile. _

_After a few repetitions of fixing his tie, zoning out, and then proceeding to fix his hair and readjust his tie again, Wakaoji cleared his throat. "Um…Masami?"_

_Masami Oshige picked her head up to look curiously at her boyfriend. "Yes, Keiichi?"_

_Wakaoji scratched his head nervously. "Uh, I know it might not be the best time to ask this, especially because your work is going so well and all…"_

_Oshige laughed. "No, not at all! Just a little bit. What's wrong?" she frowned, puzzled. Feeling his forehead, she exclaimed, "You're sweating! Do you have a fever?" Beginning to panic, she started freaking out. "Hospital! Quick, quick, someone call an amb-"_

_Wakaoji quickly clamped his hand over her mouth before she really did get someone to call an ambulance for him. He chuckled nervously at the stares of the rest of the customers in the restaurant. "Nope, sorry, nothing. Please, continue with your meal." They turned back to their dinners, if not slightly confusedly. _

_Releasing his hand off of Oshige's mouth, he gathered his courage and told her firmly, "Masami, I've got to tell you something. Seriously, so please hear me through." _

_Oshige, though puzzled, picked up on the solemn tone of Wakaoji's statement and nodded._

_Wakaoji inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes closed, trying to calm his nerves. A few silent moments passed. The man finally thought, "Oh screw the fluff; let's get this over with before I have a heart attack and really have to go to the hospital." He opened his eyes, looked at Oshige and blurted out as fast as he could, "Masami, will you marry me?" _

_Oshige was stunned. Mouth agape and eyes wide, she was the human replica of a goldfish. Another few silent moments passed. Wakaoji began to get nervous about her reply…_

Actually did she even understand what I just said? What if she says no? Ahhh! _Was his string of thoughts at the moment. But…_

"_YES!" _

"_Eh?" Wakaoji said, startled._

"_YES YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU! OH MY GOSH I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!" Oshige launched herself across the table and landed square in Wakaoji's lap, hugging his neck so tight in ecstasy that he almost couldn't breathe. The couples in the restaurant applauded them…And Oshige just hugged Wakaoji's neck dangerously tighter. _

I think I'm about to suffocate. _He thought_. 

_But he was happy (and relieved). And so was she._

_And of course, so was Mitsuki, who was giggling silently in the corner all the while._

"I wonder how they're doing…" Mitsuki thought again. Still musing about her two guardians and her closest adult friends, she walked through the revolving glass doors of Tokyo Hospital. Strolling through the white hallways, she was greeted by a few hospital employees that have seen her around a lot.

"Hey Mitsuki-chan? How have you been doing lately? I listened to your newest single—it's fantastic!"

"Hello Mitsuki-san. Congratulations on your most recent song; I heard it made the charts!"

In reply to all the warm congratulations, Mitsuki smiled just as amiably and said her thanks to each nurse and a few doctors.

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou  
Konna ni namida afureteru…_

Mitsuki's phone started ringing with her own song, Myself. She smiled. _Well, perfect timing, Oshige-san. _

She flipped open her phone. "Moshi moshi? It's Mitsuki."

"Ah, Mitsuki-chan? How are you doing? Did your CD come out all right?" her manager-friend asked.

Mitsuki smiled. "Un, everything went smoothly." She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm surprised that you haven't heard about it up in Sapporo. How is it up north anyways?"

"I see. That's fantastic!" She gushed. "Wait, don't get ahead of yourself, young lady! What's with that pompous air?"

Mitsuki laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Just kidding. But like I said, how's everything going?"

"You should see it up here, it's so beautiful! And Keiichi's here with me, too…" Rambling on, Oshige asked, "Do you want to talk to him?"

Mitsuki immediately shook her head firmly, even though she knew Oshige couldn't see it. "Uh, no thank you. I won't get in the way, ok?" _And I definitely don't need that extra dose of lovey-dovey googley-eye stuff either_, she thought jokingly.

Oshige laughed in understanding. "I guess not. You don't want to have to deal with us, ne?" The two females giggled together. The elder then said, "Ah, Mitsuki? I have to go now; Keiichi's calling."

Mitsuki smiled. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll call you later, all right?"

Oshige replied, "Yeah. Take care of yourself; I'll be back in a month, so no slacking off! And keep that ego down!" she added teasingly.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes humorously and said, "Yup. Gotcha. Now go have fun with Wakaoji-sensei! Bye-bye!"

"Bye!" With that, Oshige hung up.

Closing her phone and continuing to walk calmly through the hospital, out of the corner of her eye, Mitsuki spotted a kind-looking elderly man.

"Oh, Toyama-sensei! How have you been doing?" she greeted the doctor.

"Ah, quite well thank you. You here to see him again?" Dr. Hiroshi Toyama asked.

Mitsuki nodded. "How's he doing? I haven't been here in a while due to work." She frowned. "Maybe I should cut a couple of jobs…or there was that drama that Oshige-san mentioned before that I didn't really want to do in the first place…" the young idol continued to rattle on.

Dr. Toyama chuckled at her energy. "Speaking of which, I heard your new CD was a huge success. May I offer my most sincere congratulations?"

The young pop idol grinned. "Congratulations gratefully accepted—although obviously you wouldn't listen to it, would you, sensei?" she added cheekily.

The doctor gave a hearty laugh. "I suppose not, my dear. I'm an old guy now. No more young music for me."

Mitsuki giggled, and the doctor smiled back. But his grin quickly faded away when something in the back of his mind alerted him of what he had come to do. "Um…Mitsuki-chan. I think we need to talk about your friend's condition."

Mitsuki's eyes widened at the somber tone in his voice and she covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no…"

Dr. Toyama nodded sadly, "Yes, I'm afraid it's bad news. For now however, please follow me to his room. It might be better to talk there, and you can speak to him as you usually do."

She nodded, trying to hold back the tears. _Don't cry, Mitsuki. Don't you dare cry. If you can't be strong for him, who will be?_

The two walked silently, side by side, occasionally passing by and greeting a few idle nurses. After a while, though, they reached a certain part of the hospital where it was so quiet that only Dr. Toyama's footsteps and the lighter clack of Mitsuki's heels could be heard.

Thump thump thump.

Click clack click.

Finally, they reached "his" room. Dr. Toyama pushed open the door for Mitsuki. "Please, do come in." Seeing her already watery eyes, he scratched his slightly bald head and thought, "_I'm going to have a hard time trying to explain this to her_."

For the time being, however, he'd let her go through her normal routine. Mitsuki walked through the open door, slightly bowing her head to Toyama as a silent way of saying thank you. The doctor did like-wise and then quietly closing the door from the inside, locked it to allow the two some "just-the-two-of-them" time. (A/N: Yes I know it's not alone time if the doctor's there. Don't bug me about that.)

He looked sadly at the patient lying still in a coma on the hospital bed, and said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster, "Hey, buddy, look who came to visit you again?"

A couple silent minutes followed; only the quiet, steady beeping sound of the cardiac monitor and the choked sobs of Mitsuki resonated throughout the room.

Still crying, Mitsuki sat down and faced the patient, whose peaceful face gave no sign of discomfort or sadness. She looked at him with distraught but fond eyes for a few moments.

Finally, after suppressing her tears and drying her eyes as much as possible, Mitsuki removed her hand from her mouth, gave a wobbly smile and said,

"Hey Takuto. How have you been doing while I was away?"

Hey! How do you like the prologue? I've never written anything for Full Moon wo Sagashite, as you can see from my profile, but I love this pair—they're so cute! Rest assured, Mitsuki and Takuto will have a happy ending, but they will have to overcome obstacles as they did in the manga/anime. Therefore, please continue to support me. I appreciate it if you're reading this right now; thank you to all who supported, support, and will support me in the future! I love you all! ~Hime-chan.

PS. Hopefully I can get the first chapter out ASAP. Wait for me, OK? ^_^

Oh, and I forgot. PLEASE REVIEW! PMs work as well. But please please PLEASE I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
